All Too Human
by SelenWolf
Summary: Albedo has been having certain dreams that involve Ben. What happens when he's bitten by a vampire and turned into one? And what else when of all people Ben finds him alone in the rain and takes him home like some animal? Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, not making a profit in anyway, im just a yaoi fangirl who likes this pairing, M to be safe! YAOI WARNING! BOYXBOY! NO LIKE NO READ


**Announcment: Selenwolf: Yay! my first ever story on here! Be gentle on me, no flames allowed, If you don't like Yaoi turn around and walk away, You've been warned. anyone else is welcome to read. Also, at the end, if I get enough reviewers, I might turn this into a twoshot and add the smut. Yeah this is meant to be a one shot but ive never written a yaoi scene before and im nervous so feel free to input your opinion. ^_^" **

* * *

"Blah"- talking

'blah'- quotes

_blah- _memories or emphasis

* * *

Albedo's been stuck in his human state for almost 2 years now, and most unfortunately, he's caught Be- Tennyson's addiction for human food. For life. It's one of the reasons he hasn't left earth with any chance he's gotten.

As it was Albedo was currently chowing down on the chili fires and strawberry milkshake that had become his own addiction. the salty, spicy fries that made him crave more, and then the sweet, smooth taste of the strawberry milkshake. If anyone was to ask him if he liked this combination of food, he would say no. What he wouldn't say was that he _loved _it.

Albedo leaned back after eating, content with his snack. He desperately needed to try to fix the faulty omnitrix remake watch on his wrist but he just couldn't focus for some reason. And being a human had its benefits.. and then its downside. Albedo almost shuddered thinking about it. Recently, when Albedo thought of Tennyson of all people, something in him started to react. his blood started to race, his palms sweated, his heart fluttered. what the hell was wrong with him?

Even worse were the dreams that became more and more... what was the word.. Lustful? In them, Albedo was always on Ben, and doing something to him. fondling him. Causing Ben to wither and moan, face flushed, begging albedo for more until Albedo woke up, each night going farther and farther.

Albedo got up and paid for his meal then left, hoping that the night air would calm him down, thinking about all that he had done to dream Ben had gotten him.. Excited, down there of all places.

Albedo didn't see the dark shadow following him for a while, when he did he decided to try and fight. It didn't end very well. Albedo found himself facing a girl with toxic green eyes, and fiery black hair. It was black as night until light shone on it then it turned red. after a moment the girls eyes turned red and she attacked Albedo

Albedo was taken by surprise, this girl was horrifyingly fast, strong, and seemed to be able to predict his every move. The girl opened her mouth and actually hissed at him and shows two sharp and pointy teeth, Suddenly Albedo feared for his life. Albedo's scream was drowned out by a sudden downpour and a symphony of thunderclaps. that and the fact they were in the noisy part of town.

* * *

Albedo woke up some time later, under a tree, and a half dry. the first thing he noticed was a harsh burn in his throat. He nearly cried from the intensity of it and laid there, too tired to move. What happened anyways, why was he out here? wait, who was calling him? Albedo opened his eyes again.

"Albedo! will you wake up!" Of all people, it had to be Ben..

Albedo sat up and felt that burn in his throat again, as well as smelling something delicious. Albedo got closer to the smell.

"A-Albedo.. are you alright?"

What were the odds of the person he dreamed about suddenly being the one to find him and smelling heavenly. a sudden sting in his cheek brought albedo back to reality.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Ben was face to face with Albedo and shaking him, evidently Albedo had been _snuggling_into Ben's neck. In truth, the pain seemed to diminish some when Albedo got closer to Ben.

"I- I'm fine." Albedo winced as his voice cracked.

Ben put a hand to Albedo's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever. You sound kind of like a frog."

"Are you insinuating I sound like an amphibian?!"

"Well you're definitely you.."

"Thanks for the update."

"You're welcome. Why are you out here in the rain?"

Albedo suddenly remembered and went paranoid looking around him then he told Ben in a hushed whisper what had transpired.

"You expect me to believe you got bit by a Vamp-" Ben's eyes got big as Albedo moved his jacket out of the way. There on Albedos Neck right before it hit the junction to his collarbone and shoulder was a deep mangled gash that looked as though someone or something with two fangs bit down and twisted then ripped, but Ben could definitely see the puncture marks.

Ben leaned in close and gently ran his fingers along the mark, Albedo tensed and growled in warning, the bite mark hurt! Albedo gasped when he felt something else feather soft against the mark. albedo opened his eyes (when had he even closed them) and say Ben kissing the bite, it didn't seem to hurt. Albedo sighed. Now he had something else to dream about.

"Why don't you come stay with me for the night?" Ben lifted his head.

Albedo suddenly turned and bashed his head on the street light nearby. trying to be sure he was awake. That hurt, so he wasn't dreaming... was he?

"Albedo will you stop it and come on already!" Ben dragged Albedo down the street as it threatened to rain again.

* * *

Albedo wasn't sure how it happened but he arrived at Ben's apartment. Apparently after high school Ben had gotten a lucky break with The Plumbers and was raking in quite a bit of money from jobs he did. albedo sat down on the linoleum tiled kitchen floor and watched Ben move about. Ben vanished down the hallway for a minute. Albedo looked at his hands and then at the floor, trying to remember what a vampire was. Wasn't it something that drank blood..? Now that Albedo thought about it there was a very weird taste in his mouth. Coopery but also a little bit good. Albedo jumped when a bright red towel landed on his head.

"Dry off before you catch a cold." Ben had taken off his shoes and gotten a green towel for himself and a red one for Albedo.

Albedo stared at the towel before drying off his hair and taking off his own shoes. Ben was busy with something at the stove and after a minute Albedo smelt cocoa powder.

"What have you been up to other then being Bat Bait?" Ben gave Albedo a mock smirk and handed him a cup of warm cocoa. Albedo glared at him.

"Trying to fix this Failure of an invention so it turns me back to normal and I can go home. Being human isn't exactly fun."

After a few moments silence Ben spoke up. "I like you as you are now to be honest."

Albedo sharply looked up and glared at Ben. Then scrambled back when Ben was right in front of him.

Ben pinned Albedo to a wall then took in the slightly flushed face. "Whats with you? your edgier then usual." Ben smiled slightly at Albedo.

Albedo suddenly wasn't paying attention. He could smell Ben's scent clearly again and lean in towards Ben's neck. Ben pulled back.

"Albedo..?"

"smells good.. So good.." Albedos eyes seemed to have glazed over and Ben saw two sharp pointy things. then bolted from the room. Ben ran to his bedroom and shuts the door, definitely now scared of his guest. An arm draped around Ben's waist and the other held Ben's chin in place.

"Why are you scared now? you weren't earlier when you found me, or saw the mark or brought me home." Albedo taunted and then licked Ben's neck.

Ben bit back a gasp as Albedo licked. He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped when he felt the teeth press on his skin. The next thing Ben knew was there was a short sharp pain and then pleasure. Ben's knees buckled and he would have slipped down if Albedo hadn't been holding him. Ben hadn't felt pleasure like this before and he held onto Albedo's arm out of fear that he would drown in it. He whined in protest when Albedo's fangs left his neck.

"Don't tempt me." Was Albedos reply as he licked his fangs. Ben tasted as good as he smelled.

Albedo gave a yelp of shock when he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed by Ben. Ben lean down and licked the mark on Albedos neck.

"B-Ben..?" Albedo didn't even know what to think at the moment. Then he felt something hard press into his leg. Looking up he realized he'd given Ben a boner and gulped.

"Shouldn't have bitten me." Was Ben's reply. Albedo found himself hypnotized by the ever Vibrant Emerald eyes that stared at him. Albedo snapped out of it to find himself naked in bed with Ben about to start teasing him. Albedo gulped. It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
